The Kind Of Love That Last Forever
by GleekMckenzieAlyse
Summary: This is a future Finchel Fanfic :  Chapters will be uploaded once every two or three days :  Review & enjoy XX
1. Chapter 1

It's been 8 years since nationals, to this day exactly, 8 years since I told Rachel I didn't want to be with anyone else but her. We've been going strong ever since and I plan on asking her tonight to marry me. I asked Leroy and Hiram and they were all for it, they just want their daughter to be happy. I don't exactly know how to do this but I think I'm going to take her out for dinner at Sardie's and then go for a walk through Central Park and propose at Bow Bridge where she looked so gorgeous just 8 years ago, It'll be romantic right? Oh my what if she says no, what if she just rejects me straight up in my face. I'm pacing back and forth through the kitchen in our apartment when I hear the door open, I put the ring back in the box and throw it in my pocket.

"Finn, baby where are you?"

"I'm in here sweetheart."

"You'll never guess what happen today at auditions!"

Rachel and I had moved to New York a year after me and her graduated from Lima Community College. Rachel didn't go to Juilliard or NYU, she decided at the last minute she wanted to be nothing more than a music teacher. She decided she would live in New York for one or two years and audition for a few roles on Broadway and if that didn't work out she would return to Lima, Ohio to be a teacher at William McKinley High School. It was my choice whether or not to go with her. I was perfectly comfortable with her plans and was willing to do anything to continue to be with her for the rest of my life.

"What happen babe?"

" I GOT THE PART FINN, I GOT ELPHABA!"

"OH MY GOSH, RACHEL THAT'S AMAZING!"

I may have hugged her tightly, too tightly but I was so proud of her and I wanted to continue to her good day by asking her if she would like to become Mrs. Hudson.

"I love you , Finn."

"I love you too baby, now go get ready"

"Why?"

"….because I'm taking you out to eat to celebrate, We're going to Sardie's then going for a walk through Central Park."

She had a smile on her face so I knew it was something she was looking forward too. She walked out of the bathroom and my jaw dropped.

"What do I look bad?"

"No you look gorgeous, amazingly gorgeous."

"Aw. I love you, Finn Christopher Hudson."

" And I love you too, Rachel Barbra Berry. Now let's go."

And with that we were off to start are amazing night.


	2. Chapter 2

*OK so you guys are gonna have to bare with me High school is getting harder,and chapters are gonna be short and i dont know how to upload stuff as one thing now so yeah here's chapter 2, Thanks for the reviews on chapter 1,*

We had just arrived at Sardie's and were waiting to be seated.

"Finn, have I told you how much I Love You?"

Okay I can't wait to ask her at Central Park .I have to do it soon, I'll do it after we are seated and order our drinks. We were seated in the same EXACT seats we sat in when we were here just 8 years ago. So much has changed since then, I've realized I didn't make a mistake by leaving Quinn and going to Rachel. The waitress walked up to our table.

"Do you guys know what you would like to drink?"

"I'll take a water with lemon."

"and for you sir?"

"I'll take a Pepsi please."

"Finn, this is such a nice celebration dinner.."

"Rachel, did you really think we came here JUST to celebrate? Do you know what today is?"

"Yes, Finn. It's been 8 years since you told me you wanted to be with me and only me. What's your point?"

"My point is Rachel I want you too become Mrs. Rachel Hudson and…"

I got down on one knee and tears were falling from her face. OH GOD WAS THIS A GOOD THING OR A BAD THING? OH NO DON'T PANIC FINN COME ON STAY STRONG! Before I could finish my thought in my head I heard

"YES FINN. YES, YES, YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES."

She kissed me and when we pulled apart I placed the ring on her finger and kissed her again deepening the kiss this time. The waitress arrived back with our drinks and that's when we pulled apart.

"So what can I get you guys to eat?"

"I'll take a salad with soy shredded cheese and non-dairy ranch dressing"

"I'll take the same thing just mine won't be as complicated.

"okay I'll be back."

"Rach, have I told you that I will love you forever and ever?"

"Oh Finn…."

She kissed me on the lips lightly, so lightly but it too all the air out of my body. Our food arrived and we ate and talked for what seemed like forever but it was a nice talk. When the time came I paid the bill and with that we were off and going to take a walk around Central Park. Turns out I had NOTHING to be worried about, and I don't know why I was worried in the first place I knew she would say yes because she loves me and I love her.


End file.
